Double jeu
by Ariane wesker
Summary: Lorsque une jeune fille retourne dans sa petite ville natale du colorado nommé South Park elle decouvrira que cacher un secret dans une ville de curieux et plus difficile que on le crois / Attention Yaoi vulgaité WTF
1. Prologue

Diclamer : Je ne possede aucun personnage de cette fic sauf mes OC's South park appartient a Matt stone et Trey Parker

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Prologue *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les nouveaux venus sont rare as South Park , Mais quand il rester se n'etait jamais pour longtemp mais cette fois ci ...

**\- A votre avis y a des meufs Demanda le plus gros des quatre adolecent **

**_ Cartman ... reprima le roux **

**_ Mais il a raison si il y a pas de chatte ils servent a quoi Demanda le blondinet **

**_ Kenny arrete de penser avec ta teub toi aussi reprimenda le brun **

**_ J'espere en tout cas que si c est des fille pas des vierges j'deteste quand sa saigne ria cartman **

Les quatre adolecent se retournerent en entendant une porte claquer une petite blonde aux yeux aux couleur d'un saphire sorti

**_ Non commenca Cartman **

**_ De continua Stan**

**_ Dieu Poursuivi Kenny**

**_ Ariane c'est toi ... ? fini Kyle **

* * *

Fin du prologue Une petite review sa fait plaisir ;)


	2. Nouvelle Venue

Et voila le premier chapitre enfin poster :) Enjoy it

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Chapitre 1 **

**Une nouvelle pas si nouvelle ...**

_**Kyle pdv**_

Putain sur le chemain de l arret de bus on tombe sur qui Ariane redfield en uniforme de notre lycée si c'est pas une surprise

On courru tous vers elle en 7 ans elle a pas vraiment changer ... bon bien sur les pervers (a comprendre Kenny ) vont lui sauté dessus mais bon je pense quelle va trop se laisser faire

**-Putain Ari ! c'est toi t'es revenu hurla kenny en la serrant dans ses bras**

**-Kenny ! lache moi je peux pas respiré et moi j'suis pas immortel ris t elle**

il la reposa sur le sol elle remis bien ses fringue

\- **vous avez pas changer les gars**

elle nous souris

**\- tu en as mis dus temp a revenir s'exclama stan**

**-oui j'suis desoler mais bon maintenant que mon père est dans un poste administratif on bougera plus on restee**

un petit garçon sorti de la maison

**\- Ari ? on y va ?**

**\- Oui Yan on y va Les gars je vous presente Yan mon petit frère**

il nous fis un petit signe comparer a ariane il a les cheuveux brun et il est un peu plus pale

**-Il as quel age**

**\- 7 ans mais il rentre au college il as un QI très élèvé 255 je crois**

**-257 retifia le petit**

**\- c'est cool il sera peut etre avec Ike**

**-J 'espere bon allons y**

On marchea jusque l arret de bus Yan tennez la main de sa grade soeur lui aussi porter l uniforme du college de south park bien sur kenny n ' arretant pas de regardé les jambe de ariane a chaque pas que elle fesait

**\- Alors c' etait comment a New york ? demanda stan**

**\- ho ça va c'etait chiant mais bon**

**\- c' est le quel de tes pères qui a accoucher du microbe**

**\- Ha cartman ta pas changé et mon frère a un nom donc les microbe tu oublie très vite**

le poing droit etait crispe l autre tenant toujour son frère

**\- sinon vous deux sa avance ? dit elle en regardant stan et moi**

je rougis intantanement moi et stan pis quoi encore ! Moi et Cartman

**\- Hahaha ta pas perdu ton humour rigola stan**

**\- ouai haha c'est ... très drole**

**\- ca va pas le juif ?**

**-Ta gueule gros cul**

Le bus arriva Ike lui a ete conduit par mes parent se matin parce que il commencer plus tot LEs collegien et le lyceen partage le même bus et les même batiment alors Yan na pas du se separer de sa soeur il semble paniquer

**_Ariane pdv_**

Yan serrer de plus en plus ma main je sais que il as peur mais bon il faudra que il me lache a un moment

**\- Yan calme toi**

**\- peut pas j' ai peur veux papa sanglota t il**

**-Chut j'suis la tu sais**

**\- et si on m'embete a l"ecole comme avant tu sera pas la reprocha t il**

**-et puis zut papa voulez pas te le donner mais bon**

je lui tendis le petit telephone

**\- si tu as le moindre probleme tu appuis sur 1 est j arriverai dans la seconde**

**-d accord grande soeur**

je lui ebourrifa les cheveux en souriant sa c'est mon petit frère on arriva quelque minute plus tard Yan tenant ma mains toujour aussi fort

**\- Hey j ' y pense il sera dans la classe de Karen ! elle ma dit que un nouveau devez arriver**

**\- ha cool tu vois tu pourra aux moins te faire une amie souris ai je**

Yan me sourit

**\- aller mon grand il est l'heure d y aller**

il me jeta un regard suppliant

**\- Ton frère veut pas te lacher on dirais me fit remarquer kyle**

**-il as juste peur**

**-ho ho le petit bébé a besoin de sa soeur**

je serra mon poing et le lanca aux visage de cartman

**\- Ta de la chance que j ai pas mis mes bagues**

Je conduisi Yan jusque sa classe tandis que stan accompagna le gros lard a l infirmerie puis parti vers la mienne Kyle et kenny attender deja

**-Re les gars**

**-T'en as mis du temp**

**-Je sais bon sinon qui es ce se que je connais dans notre classe**

**-euh ya Tweek**

**-Cool mon petit tweeki ! il est toujour comme avant ?**

**-Mouais sauf que il tremble un peu moins**

**-Bon pour copntinuer Y a Erika, Cartman , Clyde Token ,bébé et Tucker les autres tu les connais pas**

je deglutit ok pas de raison de paniquer c'est peut etre quelqu un d autre je sais que sa cousine vien dans la même ecole que nous avec un peu de chance c'est pas Lui ... avec un peu de chance ...

**-Y'a Craig ?**

**-yep affirma kenny**

Je failli m'étranglé . PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE SA MERE LA PUTE ! Aller faut que je me gourre toujour donc je vais me retrouver avec mon ancien meilleur ami putain il font expres de rappeller de mauvais souvenir ? Je sais pour certaine personne sa serait cool de retrouver leur ancien meilleur amis mais bon disons que il y a eu un petit incident

quelque minute passerent avant que la petite bande de craig arriva Clyde tweek et Token me fixerent avant de l imite me sauter dessus je sourit

**-Tu est revenu pleurnicha clyde Tu est enfin revenu**

**-A Ariane Gah !**

**-Les gars ... lachez moi peut pus respirer dis je**

Les garcon me lacherent putain sont tous devenu affectueux pendant mon absence ? ou tout les ado de south park son en manque d affection ? eux phrase a double sens j avoue ...

Mon regard se porta sur le seul qui n'avait pas tenter de m'ettoufer et mon rythme cardiaque accelera

**-T'es revenu toi ? lacha Craig**

Je sais pas si je dois prendre sa pour un " putain j'suis trop content de te revoir après 7 ans " ou un " Putain je te hais de m avoir laisser " Mais bon c'est craig ... je peux pas lui en vouloir surtout apres se que je lui ai fait

Je regarda vers sa joue droite il y a toujour cette fichu cicatrice mais bon garde la tête haute

**-Comme tu vois**

Cartman arriva un gros bandage sur le nez Quand je frappe sa fait forcement mal hehe je le fait pas expres en plus :p

**\- putain ques qui t'arrivé ? ton nez a exploser a cause de ta graisse ?**

\- **Haha Tucker très drole tu as manger un clown se matin ? rigola cartman**

_**Craig PDV**_

Sa fait 7 ans , putain elle as changer dan mes souvenir ses cheuveux etait plus foncer est ses yeux je suis quasi sur que il etait pas de cette couleur ... Ta reussi a partir pour eviter les question maintenant tu ne peux plus meviter ...

On s'installa dans la salle ariane s'installa a ma gauche juste a coter de la fenetre le prof arriva et vous l autrai devenier a cette cheveulure grisonnante celui qui fait les cours po les lycéens c'est monsieur Garrison et ouai il en avait marre des matternelle et puis on as trois prof : le prof princincipale , Prof d option et la prof de sport mais disons que au moins avec garrison on peux pioncer

**\- Bonjour futur dechet de la société**

Il scanna la piece du regard avant de satarder sur la petite blonde a ma gauche

**\- Ha mademoiselle Redfield vous etes de retour**

**\- C'est Mademoiselle Wesker pas redfield**

**-ha oui j avais oublier que les pedale avait eu le droit de se mariée rigola le veillard**

Ariane crispa ses poing sur la table ha qelle aime pas que on touche a sa famille ? parfait ... en lui lancant un regard noir comme si elle pouvait le cramer sur place comme elle avais l habitude avant sa me ferait presque sourire c est manière enfantine mon toujour fait rire ... Avant ...

Le cours passe très vite je pionce a ma place comme d hab avant d etre reveiller par la sonneri marquant la pause dejeuner sonna dans un son strident

je suivi Clyde tweek token vers les table dans le fond de la cours car Clyde pense que on devrai profiter du soleil tens que on en as ...pff

Tandis que mes amis mangerent j osbserva la cours du coin de loeil en tenant vagment connaissance de se que disait clyde

Mon regard se posa sur Erika Valentine en train de parlez avec ariane je toucha la cicatrice distraitement personne ne sais comment je me la suis faite mais au moin un detail revien quand je demande " tu été avec ariane quand tu te l'ai faite " techniquement seul elle sait se qui c'est passer j ai hate de pouvoir lui parler seul a seul

* * *

Et voila le chapitre un et fini j'espere que il vous aura plus :) une petite review fait toujour plaisir n'hesiter pas a me donner des conseil pour m' ameloirer :)


	3. Pour te protéger

Disclamer : je ne possede pas south park ( je prefere le marquer pour eviter des probleme du genre droit d auteur ou quoi )Sur se voici le Second chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Des explication **

_**Ariane pdv**_

Durant la pause , j avait rejoin ma petite Nem , C'est a dire Erika , dans le fond de la cours je fixe les alentour tandis que elle fume , Erika et moi avons gardez le contact durant ses 7 ans , Mais elle as changer au court des année elle avait commencer a trainer avec les goth mais pas très lontemp a cause de ses acces de rage assez fréquent elle a du arrete de les fréquenter

**_ Comme tu voit tous a changer depuis ton depart ma veille me dit erika en crachant la fume de sa cigarette**

**_ Je vois sinon tu traine pus avec stan , Cartman , Kyle et _Kenny_remarquais je en appuyant bien sur le dernier prénom**

**_ Si mais rarement quand j ai plus de cigarette j en gratte une ou deux a Ken mais sinon nan je suporte assez stan et les autres**

**_ Pourquoi ques que il se passe avec stan ?**

La j'était piquer au vif , elle me cache un detail la il est de taille se putain de detail

**_ Euh je t'ai dis que ces parent on divorcer ?**

**_Ouaip**

**_ dison que ma mère a sympathiser avec Randy donc apres quel que moi de relation ils ont desider d emenager ensemble se qui fait que je suporte Stan et Shelley !**

son visage commenca a tourner au rouge et ses poing se crisperent

**_ Calme toi Nem faudrait pas que tu t'énèrve ici**

Elle souffla ,

**_ Ta raison c'est pas vraiment le moment**

elle tira sur sa cigarette avant de me la tendre

**_ t'en veux ?**

**_ Nan je fume pas moi**

**_ menteuse ta bien du fumer la bas ? nan ?**

**_ Mouai avec mes pères sur le dos 24h/24 impossible j'ai jamais fumer**

**_ Serieux aller tire une fois dessus au moin**

**_ Nan Ils vont le sentir**

Elle me souffla la fume a la tronche je toussa comme une malade

**_ Nan mais t'es folle**

**_ ah ton service**

elle tira la langue on se mis a rire comme des gosse lorsque une mince sihouette arriva vers nous je reconnu imediatement Craig

**_ Hey Wesker j'peux te parler ?**

**_ Ques tu veux Tucker ?**

**_ J'veux te parler en priver wesker**

je soupira avant de me lever et de suivre tucker un peu plus loin

**_ Bon ques que tu me veux souopirai je**

**_ j ai juste une question as te poser**

**_ Va s'y je suis toute ouïe**

**_ Tu te souviens quand on été gosse ?**

**_ Ouai quelque detail c'etait juste pour sa ?**

**_ Nan laisse moi finir quelque semaine avant ton depar on avais passer la journée ensemble exact ?**

**_ euh ouai j'crois...**

**_ tu te souvien de se qui c 'est passer pour que j ai cette foutu cicatrice**

**_ juste pour sa ? riais je**

**_ tu te fous de moi ?**

**_ nan mais c'est juste tout con sa m'ettone que elle soit encore la**

**_ Euh tu m'explique se que il c'est passer**

**_ ok si c'est juste pour sa on va faire vite On jouer au ballon mais tu l'as envoyer dans un arbre donc ta essayer de le rechercher tes tomber avec le balons et tu t'es manger un cailloux sur la joue et tu t'es ouvert**

**_ serieux c'est juste sa ?**

**_ yep**

il me regarda ettoner , j'espere que il va croire a mon petit mensonge vaut mieux pas que il sache la verité

**_ j' y crois moyen a ton truc si un truc aussi con m'etait arriver je m'en souviendrait**

**_ crois mois ou pas tu fait se que tu veux**

Je me retourna et reparti vers erika

**_ Ques qui te voulait Tucker ?**

**_ Rien tinquiete**

je me rassit allors contre le tronc d arbre pendant que erika finissai sa cigarette

**_ Alors y a quopi de neuf dans ta vie a toi ?**

**_ a part se que je t ai dit sur skype rien**

**_ Tu n'a plus de contact avec " tes amies" de là bas**

**_ Nan ils me foutent la paix depuis un bon moment deja tant fait pas il peuvent pas me retrouver**

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux ouai bon comme parole rreconfortante on trouve mieux mais bon c'est pas dans mon code genetique de reconforter les gens je peux juste les inquieter encore plus ... Bon chance de merde ... si je l inquiete sa va pas aller Quand Erika et inquiete c'est encore pire que quand elle s'enerve ...

j'ebbouriffa les cheuveux d' Érika déja quelle a ml air d un mec avec ses cheuveux court alors la ...

je ris aalors que mon amie tenta de réarenger sa coiffure Érika sourit ... Ok pourquoi je le sent pas ? Erika na PAS l'habitude de sourire , enfin si mais c'est des sourire a la cartman elle as un plan en tête est sa sa me fait peur

**_ Sa te dit d 'aller avec moi a la fête de Wendy se week end ? me demanda t elle avec se foutu sourire qui me fous la trouille**

**_ Euh j'sais pas sa me dit moyen tu te souvien pas quand on etait gosse moi on pouver pas se blairer**

**_ Ouai c'est vrai j avait zapper mais bon elle t' a surement oublier depuis ...**

**_ Alors en sachant que nos amie mon tous reconnu par contre ces salopes ... je sais pas ...**

En parlant d'elles ... elle arriverent lune juste a coter de l autre alors que Bébé parti se jeter sur clyde l 'autre salope de wendy etait un peut trop proche de Craig pas que je sois jalouse mais merde quopi avant il pouvait pas se blairer avant alors pourquoi maintenant ils... se roule de putain de patin ?

Érika me secoua un peu voyant je ne reagisser pas elle agita ses doigt devant mon visage

**_ hey ma veille tu vien on as cours**

**_ Euh ouai si je reste la j'vais gerber**

**_ ha je vois tu savais pas que ces deux la coucher ensemble Craig c est un peu comme ken tout les salope de cette ville son passer dans son pieu mais bon t occupe il sait jamais laisser berner par une de ses putes**

**_ ouai bon allons y**

Je tenta de contenir ma rage c'est pas le moment d'exploser , pas ici , On marcha jusque notre salle où durant le trajet on entendit des " ta de belle jambe a quelle heur elle ouvre" a quelle heur et quelque autre joyeuster de se genre

**_ Tien j'y pense j ai pas croiser butters aujourd huit il est ou ?**

**_ Euh e..il as changer d'ecole ses parent on penser que c'etait mieux pour e...lui**

**_ Ques que il c'est ppasser ?**

**_ C'etait lorsque l uniforme est devenue obligatoire il l'on changer d'ecole sans plus de raison**

**_ ha le pauvre ... J 'irais le voir apres les cours tu viendra avec moi ?**

**_ Euh ouai si sa peu te faire plaize ma veille dit elle en croisant ses bras deriere sa tête**

* * *

à suivre

Et oui je ne fait pas dans la dentelle vous inquieter pas pour ceux qui attendent les Yaoi , sa arrivera peut etre dans le prochain chapitre mais je dis pas le quel :p ' oui je suis sadic


	4. Vieux amis

**Note de l' auteur : Et un nouveau chapitre j'espere que vvous l'appréciré**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Une vielle connaissance **

* * *

_**Craig PDV **_

Je sais pas si je devrai la croire son explication et tellement conne . mais bon c'est la seule que j'ai ... et puis qu'es qu'elle y gagnerait ?

Pfff je vais éviter de trop me poser de questions dans le bus on pouvait entendre des rires et de petit bout conversation mais pas plus et puis j'y faisais pas non plus vraiment gaffe .

En rentrant je fonçai directement dans ma chambre le vendredi et le jour que je préfère dans la semaine Ruby dort chez Morgane Papa et Maman bosse jusqu'à 20h donc j'ai la baraque pour moi tout seul bon je fais quoi maintenant .

* * *

_**Érika Pdv **_

On passa vite fait chez Ari à la fin des cours pour déposer nos sacs avant de se diriger chez Butters, je me demande si je dois lui dire où lui laisser découvrir sa part elle-même bah elle verra bien par elle-même elle risque de tomber sur le cul

On parla un peu du passer ce n'est vrai que ça a changer depuis qu'ont été gosse bon aussi avant on connaisser pas le joint l'alcool et pour les autres le sexe car je suis encore l'une des rares ... bon on est 3 à être encore vierge : Ariane, moi et ... une autre

En chemin on croisa quelqu'un qui nous était pas totalement inconnue ,Ariane le regarda avec un regard mauvais

**_ Controle toi Ari **

**_ Oui **

La personne en question s avança un sourir narquois au lèvre

**_ Ariane Wesker quel plaisir de te revoir **

**_ Je ne peux pas en dire de même grégory la dernière fois que on c'est vu tu as failli me tuer et me faire repèré je te rapelle**

Il eut un petit rire avant de se raprocher de nous

**_ Mais bon on ne devrai pas parlé de sa devant mademoiselle Valentine **

**_ Elle est au courant pour l'..**

**_ Grégory bordel de merde tu vien m'aider cria quelqu'un avec un trèèèèèès gros accent français **

**_ ha christophe on couche avec l'ennemi a se que je vois **

**_ Ha **_**cichy zabójca ***_**Content de te revoir soldat **

**_Euh c'est quel langue ? demandais je au comble de l etonnement **

**_ Du polonais c'est un surnom que on me donnais durant nos mission mais bon sa ne me repond pas a ma questuion depuis quand tu couche avec " les putains de britanique " pour te citer **

**_ Désoler j'ai pas pus resisté a défoncer son petit ...**

A se moment Christophe se prit une giffle mais monumentale il s'ecrassa contre le bithume

**_ Bon nous on va voir Butters vous venez **

**_ Non nous on doit encore nous installer ... **

**_ dans votre petit nid douillé d'amoureux repliais-je un grand sourire au lèvre très fier de ma vanne **

**_ oui c'est sa soupira grégory en rougissant tandis que Ariane se retenez d'explosez de rire **

**_ bon on vous laisse a plus le traitre a plus Mole **

On parti en rigolant comme des débiles

* * *

_**Ariane PDV **_

On arrivea devant la maison de butters Érika frappa se fut la mère de butters qui ouvrit elle etait toujour blonde grande pas grosse pas mince mais elle avait gagner a quelque rides

**_ Ho Erika c'est toi tu es venu avec une amie a ce que je vois **

**_ Bonjour Madame Stoch Butters est la demandais-je avec un petit sourire **

**_ Euh oui mais son fait longtemps qu'on n'appelle pus ma puce comme sa**

**_ excusezAriane Maddame Stosh elle n'est pas au courant **

**_ Ce n'est pas grave repondit-elle en sourian **

**_ Butters est une fille ?**

Putain si je m ' attendait a sa bon quoi que vut ses airs efféminé quand on été gosse ... pourquoi sa m'ettone ? bon ok je suis lon a la detente comme le samurai edge de mon père comment je sais sa moi ? euh pas le temp d'expliquer

**_ Vous pouvais monter mais elle avec le jeune Eric **

What ?Cartman est ici je croyer que il haisser butters ? et il est aux courant que c'est une fille apparament

On monti les escalier jusqu au premier etage

**_ La chambre de Léa et a droite si je me gourre pas **

**_ Léa ? **

**_ oui c'est son prénom ... **

On avanca jusque la piece que Érika designa comme la chambre de But... Léa d'où on pouvait entendre une petite discution enfin j'crois que c'est une discution

**_Nhg...Non pas maintenant eric j ai des devoirs hmmm gemit-elle **

**_ Aller s'teu plait **

**_ Non je veux pas ! arrete j't'en prie **

Érika toqua a la porte puis la poussa On sembler deranger apparament cartman serre la jeune fille par derière c'est a dire le torse sur son dos et ces mains sous son tee shirt

**_ salut Léa ! cria Érika **

**_ Ha salut Érika dit Léa en repoussa Eric d'une main et en se grattant l'ariere de la tête de l'autre **

**_ Ha on vous derange les amoureux peut-etre ? **

Ok la je dit rien mais je vien juste de percuter que ERIC CARTMAN était entrain d'embrasser la fille qui était Butters ! non d'une bacterie j 'y crois pas

**_Alor j'veux bien que j ai rater des episode mais j'peux avoir un resumer ? **

**_ Ariane ? **

**_ Hé ouai j'suis de retour ton mec ta pas mis au courant ? **

**_ Nan .. et moi et Éric on est pas ... **

**_ Euh cheri vu la position ou on été y a deux minute on peut pas trop les contredire **

Elle se jeta alors sur moi pour me faire un gros calin comme quand on ete gosse il / elle etait deja très porté calin bah la ... Eric putain viens recupere ta meuf j en ai marre des calin !

Elle se detecha de moi et me fis un grand sourire

**_ en tout cas c'est trop cool de te revoir il faudra que tu nous raconte tous se qui est arriver **

**_ euh il c'est franchement rien... **

Je m'interronpis en entendant ma sonnerie retentir

**_ Allo ? **

**_ Ari c 'est moi Yan tu peu venir me chercher demanda t-il la voix rauque comme si il avait pleurer **

**_ Euh ouai ça va pas frérot ? **

**_ si juste vien vite s'il te plait **

**_ ok j ' arrive mais tu est ou ? **

**_ devant l'ecole **

**_ d'accord tu ne bouge pas j arrive dis je avant de raccrocher **

**_ Bon je dois y aller sa fait plaisir de t avoir revu je dois aller chercher mon frangin on se vera plus tard **

Je sorti en vitesse et me diriga en courant vers l'ecole putain a esperer que il ne lui est rien arriver pitié , Mes frangins si quelqu un y touche il est mort d'office ... La famille c'est sacré on y touche pas ! Bordel c'est une régle simple pourtant ...

Je couru a travers deux trois quartiers avant de me retrouver devant l ecole ou Yan m'attendait assis sur les marche avec ...Karen ?

**_ Yan ques qui c'est passer **

il fixe le sol presque honteux il ouvrit la bouche mais se fut la petite mccormick qui parla

**_ Il n'a rien fait de mal il essayait juste de me proteger **

**_ sa je sais mais ques que il c'est passé **

**_ Je j 'était entrain de sortir lorsque j'ai entendu des grand embeter karen et je me sui enervé **

**_ Ne me dis pas que**

**_ Vous auriez vus il leur as carrément cassée le nez !**

**_ Yan ... Bon on as de la chance ta quasiment rien un petit coup d'eau et t'aura plus rien Tu veux que je te ramene karen ?**

**_ Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?**

**_ Dison que je suis une veille amie de ton grand frère **

**_ Vous etes sorti avec kenny ? **

**_ Non on etait amis quand on été gosse **

**_ Ha ... Merci c'est gentil mais je vais y aller toute seul kenny va se facher si j'arrive en retard **

**_ A demain Karen **

**_ A demain Yan dt-elle en souriant et avec un petit signe de la main avant de partir **

Je pris la main de yan et parti en direction de la maison

**_ Hé ben p'tit frére on drague deja des filles plus vielle que toi ? **

Je ria en voyant son petit visage tourné au rouge Ho mais c'est que il est géné le frangin

**_ Ne dis pas n' importequoi Ari ! **

* * *

* Merci Google traduction oui je ne parle pas courament polonais

à suivre ...

Et voila un chapitre de plus un peu plus de detail dans les prochains chapitres ;)


	5. Derière les masques

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Chacun ses problèmes **_

* * *

_**Kyle PDV**_

Je rentrai chez moi seul, ce soir Stan as annuler notre week-end ensemble parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec sa salope de Lola , hein moi jaloux nan il fait ce qu'il veut et je n'ai rien as dire

**_ M'man ! P'pa j'suis rentré **

**_ Kyle vien dire bonjour cria mon père depuis la cuisine**

je m'avançais jusque-là cuisine où des personnes pas vraiment inconnues discuter avec mes parents

**_ hé bien il a grandi le petit Kyle**

**_ Bonjour Monsieur Redfield, Bonjour monsieur Wesker**

**_ Bonjour Kyle dirent ils à l'unisson **

Les parents d'Ariane ont vraiment changé durant ses années monsieur Wesker semblé plusieurs sévère et ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus ternes passant du blond clair au blond presque chatin et il portait encore ses lunettes de soleil je me demande si un jour il les a retirées un jour, tandis que monsieur Redfield semblez toujours aussi joyeux il a toujours le même air efféminé sur le visage ses yeux semblez plus foncé que la dernière fois mais je peux me tromper

**_ Stanley ne vien pas ce week-end ? **

**_ Non ... il va chez sa sal... sa petite amie **

**_ Ho et toi tu ne vas pas chez cette gentille fille comment elle s'appelle déjà **

**_ M'man moi et Rebecca ont rompu depuis longtemps**

**_ C'est bien dommage elle était une très bonne fille pour toi bobelei**

**_ M'man! arrête !**

**_ Quoi sa aurai fait une bonne épouse pour toi**

**_ Dit tu veux bien surveiller ton petit frère et Eleanord ?**

**_ Éleanord ? **

**_ C'est notre petite fille répondit monsieur Redfield en souriant **

Sans plus de question je montai et je me dirigeai vers la petite chambre d'Ike Je frappa à la porte et rentra

Je vis mon petit frère rigolé avec une petite fille qui semblait avoir peut-être 2 ans de moins

**_ Salut les gosses dirent je en souriant **

**_ dégage Kyle les grands ne sont pas accepté ici**

**_ bonjour monsieur Kyle **

Je ris en voyant la petite moue de la fillette elle est vraiment trop kawaii elle ressemble vraiment à ces petite Loli dans les mangas deux tresses brunes une avec une mèche blonde, des grands yeux bleus innocents même si son regard était baissé sur le sol

**_ Pas de monsieur c'est juste Kyle **

**_ Ho d'accord **

**_Tu sais tu ressembles vraiment à ta grande soeur quand on était petit mais dit tu as quel âge ? **

**_ J'ai 7 ans**

**_ Bon que tu fous là .**

**_ Les vieux m'ont demandé de vous surveiller mais bon vous sembler être assez sage si vous avez besoin je suis juste à coter**

**_ maintenant tu Dégage ! **

Je sortis en riant à la Ike tu grandis mais bon draguer une gamine de 7 ans ... Bon je peux me tromper mais bon c'est comme ça que je draguais Rebecca je l'invitais à la maison à m'amuser mais bon comme c'est une salope ... je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade des petits bisous

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit pour une sieste bien mériter Je fus réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la sonnette de la porte Je me levai en grognant bordel personne peut aller ouvrir cette putain de porte je partis vers la porte et l'ouvris je fus surpris de voir mon meilleur mais sur le pas de la porte

**_S-Stan . Que que tu fis la tu devais pas être avec Lola .**

**_ Nan ... elle et moi on a rompu dit je peux rentrer ? **

**_ Euh où est vas**

Je me decala pour le laisser passer il entra il finit par s'assoir sur le canapé, il retira son bonnet et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux ébène, ça je veux bien l'avouer mon meilleur ami et putain de sexy des yeux bleu clair qui fondent fondre toutes les filles de l'école une morphologie d'un mec posant chez les magazines gays (- ses magazines c'est Kenny qui me les donne pour mon anniv je n'ai jamais regardé plus que la couverture je le jure il croit vraiment que je suis gay sa me fait rire)

**_ Bon Tu m'expliques ? Je crois qu'avec Lola c'était enfin la bonne **

**_ non je me voilais la face ce n'est pas elle que j'aime **

**_ Sérieux qui dit !**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur la mienne je me sentis rougir et les battements de mon coeur se firent plus rapides non, non, NON ! ça ne peut pas être sa ! On n'est juste potes, Justes potes et puis tous les deux ont préféré les meufs mêmes s'il sait taper une fois Tucker mais bon après il est sorti qu'avec des filles après

**_ Tu veux vraiment ne pas comprendre hein Kyle ~ me chuchotat- il aux creux de l'oreille**

Alors que je sentis alors ses fines lèvres se poser sur les miennes je me réveillai en sursaut un rêve juste un putain de rêve ... Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de sa moi ?

* * *

_**Stan PDV **_

Je quitte la maison de Lola vers 3 heures du matin hj ai un putain de pincement au coeur pourquoi je peux pas m empecher de penser a lui même quand je me tape cette j' ai tout gacher ...

Je rentre chez moi , je me dirige vers la cuisine sort une bouteille de vodka ,que j avais cacher a la vue de mon père et de jill , je la debouche et commence a avaler de grosse gorger

**_ Putain t'es patétique me lance la voix d'Érika juste derière moi **

**_ De quoi je mèle tu vaux pas mieux que moi **

**_ Moi aux moins je me torche pas la gueule parce que j arrive pas a avouer mes sentiments a la personne que j'aime **

**_ Je t'emmerde Valentine ! **

**_ Tu fait pitié Marsh **

Elle parti Erika valentine la fille d'une femme maginifique et d'un monstre au sens propre du therme elle veut faire semblant de s'inquieté mais personne ne m'aime même pas mes parent qui on juger bon de se séparer quand j avais 11 ans même si je dois dire que jill est une gentille femme mais c'est pas MA mère je sais quelle rend mon père heureux mais bon ...

Je tituba jusque ma chambre pour m'effondré contre mon matela je fini par sombret dans une nuit sans rêve

* * *

_**Craig PDV **_

La maison est vide de tous sons il y a juste le bruit de ma respiration ... j'aime lorsque je suis seul personne pour m'emmerder personne ...

Je tire sur le join et recrache la fumée presque aussi vite j ai la tête vide plus une penser rasionnelle je continu jusqua se qui ne reste que un megot

je suis accro a cette saloperie depuis mes 14 ans la premiere fois ou j ai toucher a cette saloperie c'etait a une des fêtes de token il avait dis que kenny lui en avais passée un peu mais en se moment sa devien dure de s'en procurer kenny a laisser tomber son petit boulot

Je comptenple le plafond de ma chambre je n'ai rien d autre a faire de toutes façons je me repasse en bloucle mes souvenir de quand j'était gosse la seul periode ou j'etait heureux les gouter d'anniversaire nos soirée pygama le samedi soir avec les potes je laisse un sourire prendre place sur mes levres alors que je m'endors

* * *

_**Ariane PDV **_

J'avais fini par laisser Yan a ses devoirs tant que nos papas sont chez les voisins avec Éléanord , Je lis la petite note posez contre mon bureau "J'ai fini de le reparer cette fois ci n'oublis pas de le verifier " je souris et prend l'objet qui était adjacent a la note un bracelet avec 6 petite pierre ,2 vertes , deux oranges , deux rouges , enfin 6 petite diodes deguiser en pierre precieuse qui s'alligne comme sa vert orange rouge un espace et le même allignement recommence

Je glisse l'objet a mon poignet avant de sentir une aiguille se planter dans ma peau et le bracelet se resserrer sur mon poignet la douleur me semblant presque inexistante mais elle est toujours la a chaque fois lorsque je le met la douleur envahi d abors les veines de mon poigner puis prend possesion de tout mon corps en un millieme de seconde .

Sa fait mal , sa brule mais c'est le seul moyen que j ai de ne pas perdre la tête de rester moi même enfin se que il reste de la _**vrai **_moi

* * *

_**PDV Exterieur **_

Une fois que le soleil sera lever se sera une nouvelle journée commencera encore une journée ou tous ferons semblant de sourire et d'être heureux alors que au contraire rien ne va ...

* * *

à suivre

Alors sa vous as plus ? laisser une petite reviews sa fait toujour plaisir :)

et si vous avez quelle supposition sur la suite des evenements n'hésiter pas


	6. Rendez-vous

_**Les personnage a part Éléanord , Yan , Ariane et Érika ne m'appartiennent pas , il appartienent a leur posseseur respectif **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

_**Les apparences sont trompeuses **_

* * *

**Tweek PDV **

Il est à peine 11 heures et le cafre est déjà bondé je finis de service ma dernière table lorsque la clochette , indiquant qu'un client venait de rentrée , retentit dans mes oreilles , je tourne la tête rapidement vers la porte , La silhouette qui vien de pénétrer dans le café ne met pas inconnu je la croise tous les jours au lycée et parfois chez Craig quand j'y vais Sérène Tucker , c'est la cousine de Craig elle lui ressemble assez en apparence même si elle cette beauté glaciale n'attire pas les hommes qui la trouvent pas assez féminine moi je la trouve très jolie

**_ S-s-salut Tweek **

**_ hgn -Salut -Hng-Sérène **

**_Dis tu -tu Vas as la soirée de Wendy soir ? **

**_ Euh je pense pas -hng - Pour moi c'est - TROP DE PRÉSSIONS ! **

**_ Je sais tweek mais on aura qua y aller a deux tu sera peut être moins stresser et puis il y aura les autres aussi Clyde Token Craig ... tu sera pas tous seul ... **

Sa voix est douce et calme j'arrive lentement à me calmer mes tremblements se sont presque arrêté

**_ tu fini ton serevice a quelle heure dit elle en posant sa mains drie sur la mienne je suppose que sa l aide a me voir **

Car oui Sèrene est aveugle de naissance elle doit donc me toucher pour savoir ou je me trouve mais se simple contact , qui est annodins pour elle , me fait frémir mon stresse augmente

**_ -GAh -d' d'd'accord ... **

**_ C'est gentil comme craig allez m'y trainer j'aurai besoin de quelqu un pour m'orienter **

**_ -Ngh - Pas de probleme diut avant de partir tu veux un café ? -GAH-**

**_ Non merci je dois vraiment y allez on se revoit se soir **

Elle me fit un sourire timide et parti toujours en tapotant le sol avec le bout d'une canne je la regarde avec un petit sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à se mon père me tape sur l'épaule pour me faire signe que mon service et terminer je partis ranger mon tablier lorsque ...

**_ Tweek , Cheri je peux te poser une question ? **

**_ -Ghn- Oui Maman ? -GAH- **

**_ La jeune fille qui etait avec toi ca serait pas ta petite amie ? **

Je sentis mes joues chauffées et je me retourne vers ma mère et la fixai avec un regard étonné

**_ -GNH- Maman ! Je je c'est pas ma petite amie -GAH-**

**_ Alors pourquoi elle te prenais la main **

**_ -GNH- Elle est aveugle -GNH- sa lui permet de savoir ou j'était repondit je a tout allure en essayant de dissimuler mon stresse **

**_ Ha oui je vois la petite Sérène Tucker c'est pas la cousine de ton ami Craig ? **

**_ Si **

**_ Elle est Bien joli en tout cas **

Je rougis encore plus je sortis en vitesse avant qu'elle ne remarque que mon visage avait tourné aux rouge pivoine une fois dehors je partis directement vers chez moi mais merde j'ai accepté d'accompagner Sérène à la soirée de Bébé ! Mais mais c'est un rendez-vous où je rêve !?

* * *

**Ike PDV **

Aujourd'hui on est Samedi donc je devais juste rester à la maison jouer à Wow avec Fillmore et Jason mais bon quand une promesse et faite on doit la tenir Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre .

Une fois dans le salon je me dirigeai rapidement dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir à mes parents mais je tombe sur Kyle qui prenait son petit déj .

**_ Salut frangin **

je passa devant lui mais il ne releva même pas la tête il semblez très fatiguer

**_ T'as fait des cauchemars ? **

**_ Mmm **grogna til en replongant son regard dans son bol de céréale au fruit

**_ Je vais prendre sa pour un oui , tu sais ou sont les vieux ? **

**_ es ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ou ils sont **

**_ Sa va c'est pas parce que ta passé une nuit de merde que tu dois t'en prendre a moi ! **

**_ J'suis désoler je suis créver , sinon tu va ou ? **

**_ Je vais faire visiter la ville a Éléanord **

**_ Ho la technique de drague à peine obvious **

**_ Mais ... Je... Et puis j ai pas as me justifier merde ! **

je sortis dehors et je me dirigeai vers la maison des Wesker avec une petite boule au ventre il faut dire que monsieur Wesker fait peur as voire on dirait qu'il va nous bouffer

Je frappai timidement à la porte lorsque Ariane m'ouvrit

**_ Ha Salut Ike je vais appelle Éléanord , entre **

J'entrai dans le salon tandis que Ariane montait les escaliers j'attendis pas plus de 5 minutes lorsque la jeune fille descendit un sourire radieux aux lèvres elle est vraiment mignonne, pour une gamine

**_ Merci de me faire visiter la ville Ike **

**_ De rien sa me fait plaisir **

**_ On y va je tien as se que tu me montre toute la ville ! **

Je souris, Elle sera claquée si vraiment on fait les tours de la ville, les enfants comme c'est naïf Je lui saisis la main et on sortit de la maison

* * *

**Kyle PDV **

Après que Ike soit partis je Monti les escaliers pour pouvoir prendre ma douche sont retirés les souvenirs de la nuit dernière je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'aux visages de mon meilleur ami son teint pale ses cheveux ébène retombant toujours sur ses yeux quoiqu'il essaye de les cacher sous son bonnet ses yeux bleus aussi beaux que des aigus marines .

Je sens alors de doux frisons prendre possession de mon bas-ventre et merde ... je bande en passant à mon meilleur ami c'est papas possible Y'as un truc qui va pas chez moi ou quoi ?

Je me retourne dans ma chambre et je me rallongeai dans mon lit et passai la main dans mon caleçon il faut bien que je redescende un peu mon taux d'excitation je saisis mon membre qui me gorger lentement de sang je fis de long mouvement se vas et viens fermant les yeux Je resserrais mon étreinte et j'accélérai lorsque je sens le plaisir arriver à son paroxysme

Ma semence se renversa sur mon ventre je l'essuyai avec du sopalin qui me trouver sur ma table de chevet je jetai le morceau usagé à la poubelle et je me rallongea

* * *

**Érika PDV **

Cette pauvre merde de Marsh a passé sa nuit à pleurer quand il est saoul il chiale je dois le consoler toute la nuit là il dort un peu de chance il viendra ce soir pour l'instant je dois juste allez rendre ses notes à Kenny ( Oui Kenny prend des notes mais qu'en science domestique il a été viré de chez Adler)

Je marchai jusqu'au bloc oui Kenny as déménager dès qu'il a eu un petit boulot c'est plutôt modeste mais un peu mieux que sa veille baraque je grimpai les étages en quatrième vitesse je me retrouve devant sa porte où Kenny m'attardait déjà

**_4.5 seconde tu t'ameliore ma belle **

**_ arrête de faire le drageur 2 seconde tu sais que sa marche pas avec moi **

**_ ho mais je le pense tu est très belle **

Je rougis et lui tapa doucement dans le bras

**_ Je t'ai dis d'arrèté **

**_ c'est toi qui assume pas ta beauté sa m'éttone que t'as pas tous les mecs de south park a tes pied **

**_ Ton char a deux balle marche pas je deviendrai pas une de tes conquetes ken bon j'était venus te rammener tes note ben voila**

je lui tendis son carnet il le prit en touchant les bouts de mes doigts, ça me fit doucement frémir mais pourquoi quand ses crétins et à proximité je ne contrôle plus mon corps ?

**_ SInon tu vas as la fête de Wendy soir ? **

**_ Oui j'y vais avec Ariane comme sa elle reprendra contact avec tout le monde **

**_ Elle va reussir comment elle est devenu je lui donne deux semaine avant de se trouve un mec **

**_ On parle bien de la même là ?**

**_ Euh ouai nan pour une fois c'est toi qui as raison petit monstre **

Je grimace as l'evocation du surnom déplaisant mais je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu

**_ Bon je ... Je dois y allez a se soir **

Je marcha rapidement vers les escaliers et les descendi

**_ Attend Érika .. j 'voulais pas .. nan mais quel con ! **

* * *

_**Craig PDV **_

Il est à peine 12 h que Wendy et déjà à poil dans mon pieu elle m'a appelé à 9h cette pauvre chienne à sa libido en hausse en fin de mois quoi que ça m'arrange mais bon je dois refaire mon stock de capote après sa mais au moins j'ai moins les couilles au bord de l'explosion

Et dire qu'elle faisait son saint n'y touche quand on est gamin alors que c'était l'une des plus grosses salopes de tout south park

Je ris tout seul , c'est pas comme si cette pute pouvais m'entendre elle as le sommeile lourd

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre me laissant voir que Ruby ne sait toujours pas frapper as une porte

**_ Ques que tu fou la ?**

**_ Juste t avertir que j'était revenu et juste comme sa are sa pue dans ta piole **

**_ tu comprendra quand tu sera plus vielle **

elle soupire et referme la porte c 'est mieux comme sa faut que elle reste innocente le plus lontemp possible

* * *

**Ariane PDV **

J'ai passé le reste de la matinée à fixe le plafond de ma chambre jusqu'à ce que j'entendi mon père m'appeler depuis le rez se chausser

**_ Ariane tu peux allez au sous sol deballez le reste des cartons **c'etait pas vraiment une question mais plutôt un ordre

Je descendis jusqu'à sous-sol où justes 2 cartons étaient empilés bon ça va aller vite Je saisis l'un des cartons et l'ouvert il était rempli avec 3 samurai edge de différents calibres, 1 magnum et un fusil d'assaut

J' ouvrir les autres cartons sors les étriers pour ranger les armes et les munitions lorsque je remarquer que mon arme était vide et il n'y avait pas de mun pour ce calibre...fait chier

_ **Papa y a pus de mun pour les 10 mm **

_ **y a une armuri en ville qui en vend tu pourrais y aller **

je soupirai et remonta dans le salon où mon père avait déjà préparé de l'argent et mon papier c'est-à-dire ma carte du Bsaa je saisis les objets et faillis sortir sans un gros detail

_ **P'pa j ai mis ou mes lentille ? **

_ **Je sais pas c'est pas moi qui les est ranger **

je soupirai et pris les lunettes de soleil qui étaient sur le comptoir si quelqu'un voit que mes pupilles sont rouges ils vont se poser des questions ... Bon a espéré que l'oncle de Stan ne me décrive pas à Stan parce que la je serai niqué

Je me mis en marche vers l'armurerie, à espérer que je ne tombe sur personne que je connais je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer maintenant

L'amurie de Jimbo fut en vue ouf pour l'instant personne né ma vue le stresse me gagnais alors que je pénétrai dans la boutique

**_ Bonjour Mademoisele je peut vous aidé me salua Jimbo **

**_ Oui je vien acheter une demi douzaine de boite de munition de 10 mm vous avez sa en stock ? demandais je sans trace d emotion **

**_ Euh oui je peux avoir une piece d identité mademoiselle vous semblez un peu jeune pour ... commença t il **

**_ Sa vous suffit le coupais je en montrant ma plaque du BSAA **

**_ EUh oui Mademoiselle **

Il me tendis un sac et je lui donna l'argent

**_ garder la monnaie **

et je parti vite pour enfin retournez chez moi

* * *

_**Éléanord PDV **_

Ike me tient la main depuis qu'on a quitté la maison on a beaucoup marché on était près du parc lorsqu'il a proposé de faire une pause ce que j'acceptai car moi aussi mon pied commençait à me faire souffrir on s'assit sur l'un des bancs

**_ Alors pour l instant south park tu trouve sa comment ? **

**_ Putot grand riais je **

**_ Et sinon tu as deja etait a l école ? **

**_ Non mes papas me scolarise a la maison il dise que j ais une santé instable **

**_ Ha c'est pas cool dis t il en baissant la tête euh si c est pas trop indiscret t'as quoi comme probleme de santé ? **

**_ Je sais pas c'est un nom très compliquer **

**Un petit silence s'installa entre nous mais il fut rapidement briser par la voix de deux autres garçons de l'age de Ike**

**_ Et Broflovsky ! ques que tu fou ici t'es pas rester dans ta grotte aujourd'hui ? rigola le plus gros **

**_ Fait moi pas chier Taylor dis Ike en tentant de garder son calme **

**_ Mais c'est que il s'enerve le bébé a sa maman et c est qui celle la une de tes nouvelle petite copine **

**_ Je t'emmerde Dean **

**_ mais c'est quelle est mignonne en plus tu tape dans les plus jeunes maintenant ? **

il s'approcha de moi, il ferait peur aux autres filles de mon âge il faisait une dizaine de centimetre de plus que moi et peut-être 10 kilos de plus aussi mais étrangement je n'avais pas peur

**_ Ta pas interet a la toucher ... Commença Ike **

**_ Sinon quoi tu vas me frapper ? ria Taylor en se rapprochant de moi **

c'est as lorsque tout explosa sans savoir le pourquoi du comment je le frappai à l'estomac assez fort pour qu'il tombe a la renverse et crache un peu de sang d'une belle couleur rouge un sourire sadique pris place sur mes lèvres ce qui effraya le dénommé Dean et Ike

**_ Ike je veux rentre declarai je en lui tendant la main **

**_ Putain de sale gosse tu va voir se que je **

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que je lançai mon poing dans son nez avec la même puissance qu'il y a quelques secondes et la couleur rouge qui secouer de son nez me refit sourire

**_ je veux rentré **

il me prit la main et me ramena à la maison sans discuter je voyais qu'il avait peur mais je suis comme sa _je suis très protectrice pour mes 7 ans _

_à suivre ..._

* * *

_Alors se chapitre vous a t il plut ? _

_Merci d'avance pour vos conseils et critique _


	7. Révélation

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre enjoy it ! _

_Je ne possede pas les personnage originaux de South park qui appartiennent a Matt Stone et Trey Parker _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Quand le masque se brise **_

* * *

**Stan PDV **

Ma tête martèle au rythme de la musique Lola me tire le bras pour aller danser mais je n'ai pas envie elle me hurle dessus, quelque chose qui ressemble à" si c'est ça c'est fini entre nous", je l'ignore je sors ma tête fait mal je vois Kenny en train de fumer une cigarette il a l'air triste je me demande pourquoi je m'approche lentement du blond qui ne semble pas m'avoir calculé

**_ Salut vieux **

**_ Salut **souffla t-il en même temp que sa fumer toxique

**_ qu es ce qui vas pas ? t'as plus de cigarette ? **

**_ Si j'en ai encore **

**_ Donc ques qui va pas ? **

**_ Érika Valentine **dit il comme seule et unique reponse

J'm'en doutait un peu as chaque fois que il as un probleme sa la concerne de près ou de loin faut dire il la protéger beaucoup avant quelle ne deviennnent une adolescente qui s'énèrve pour un rien

**_ M'en parle pas c'est une peste ... **

**_ C'est pas une peste ! **

**_ Hé calme toi Ken' c'est pas ta meuf **

**_ Je sais malheuresement sa le sera jamais **

**_ Ta dit encore quoi comme connerie ? **

**_ je l 'ai appellé petit monstre **

**_ Ha ouais la merde t'aurais pas pus reflechir avant tu sais que elle aime pas que on parle de se qui constitue son adn **

**_ Mais j y peut quoi moi si son père était un monstre **cria kenny

**_ t'y peut rien justementmais il faut que tu la fasse ressembler a une jeune femme normal** lui repondit je

je peut pas la blairé mais bon elle et Kenny mérite d'etre heureux,Kenny me regarda en souriant avant d'ajouter

**_ Et toi avec Kyle sa avance ou bien toujour au point mort **

**_ toujour point mort il est hétéro **

Il ria en balancant son mégot

**_ Si Kyle est hétéro alors moi je suis la reine d 'Angleterre !**

Je lui souris et je repartit dans le salon ou je vis , les inviter danser et s'amuser ,visiblement Lola et partit il reste plus que nos deux bandes , je cherche kyle du regard mais il n'était nul part je vis seulement ma demi soeur discuter avec Ariane elle semble se disputer ... ?

**_ Je te dis que je peut pas m'en separer j ai un boulot moi **

**_ Sa va pour une soirer sa va pas te tuer ... **

**_ Justement tu m 'excuse **

elle partit dans le jardin et s'eloigna du monde de Quel boulot elle parle ? en plus Érika semble au courant

* * *

**Ariane PDV**

Putain fait chier O'brian casse les pied a me telephoner alors que pour une fois j'ai le comportement d'une fille de mon âge

**_ Wesker j 'ecoute **

**_ Ariane Ici O'brian **

**_ Merci j'avais remarquer votre nom s'affiche quand vous appeller vous savez ... **

**_ Oui bon je voulais vous informer que vous allez devoir former une nouvel recru , Piers Nivans un sniper qui vien d'integré le BSAA **

**_ QUOI !? mais merde pourquoi toujour moi pour former les bleus ? Y a pas d autre personne pour faire sa **

**_ Agent Wesker dois je appeller votre pere ? je vopus rappelle quand attendant votre prochaine mission c'est votre travail ! **

**_ Nan c est bon , Il as quelle age ? **

**_ 22 ans , pourquoi vouler vous savoir se detail ? **

**_ Pour savoir on as combien d'ecart quand l'entrenement commence ? **

**_ Demain a 8 heures dans la foret de votre ville le soldat nivans vous attendra dans la clariere sud **

**_ Bien repondis je en me pincent l arrete du nez **

J'adore mon métier mais putain que ce vieux à as me refiler les entrainements des bleus j'ai peut-être que 16 ans mais à chaque fois ce sont des mecs de 20-26 ans certains essaye de s'attirer les bonnes grâce de mon père par mon intermédiaire ... beurk

**_ Sa y est ta fini c'était qui cette fois **

**_ O'brian encore un bleu sur les bras demain si tu veut tu peut venir Érika **

**_ Non desoler j ai autre chose a faire comme profiter des la vie** repondit la brunette

Je soupira est rangea le PDA dans ma poche cette soirée promet d 'etre longue

**_ Tu vas rester dehors toute la soiree ou tu vas venir t'amuser un peu ? **me demanda mon amie appuyer contre le chambrebranle

**_ J arrive vasi je te rejoint repondit je **

Je m appuya contre le mur et m'y laissa glisser pour venir m 'assoir sur le sol ma tête me fesait souffrir et pas que as cause de la musique , qui est bien trop forte as mon gout ...

Je tournea mon poignet droit de sorte as voir les petite Diode * en face , elles sont toute au vert c'est bon pas de quoi se faire du mauvais sang ,

Je leve la tête vers le ciel , cette nuit et si belle le ciel est couvert d'étoile alors pourquoi ces abrutit reste tous enfermer dans une piece qui pus l'alcool et la sueur

Je ferme les yeux en respirant l air frais de la nuit avant qu'un odeur desagréable de fumer de joint ne viennent me deranger

**_ Salut m'interloqua le derangeur **

**_ Salut Craig repondit je **

Sans même me demandé mon avis il vien s'assoir a coter de moi en recrachant sa fumer et son megot qu' il ecrasa apres s'etre assis .

* * *

**Tweek PDV **

Serene semblais bien s'amuser elle n'arrete pas de rire ou de me trainer sur la " piste de danse " , je n 'arrete pas de rougir depuis que elle me prend la main , elle fini par s arreter de danser et elle me tire jusque un endroit ou il y a pas beaucoup de monde .

Sans que je m' en rendre compte toute suite elle me serra dans ces bras

**_ Merci tweek tu m'a fait passer un super soirée **

**_ Mais gnh c'est pas moi que qui faut remercier c'est Wendy qui astout organiser **repondit je aussi rapidement que a mon habitude

Ma reaction la fit sourire

**_ Ces toi qui as subi tout se que je t'es fait fait faire et je pense bien que sa merite une recompense **

Avant que je n'est pus comprendre la singnification de sa phrase elle se mit sur la pointe des pied et posa ses lèvre contre les mienne , elles etaient douce et chaude avec un leger gout de mangue , pour la première fois de ma vie je n'était pas strésser et je ne trembler pas mais a peine on se separa que un cris très masculin retentit

* * *

**Craig PDV **

**_ Tu te souvient aussi de la fois ou on avais fait croire a clyde que le lac etait le portail d une autre dimention **

**_ Ha oui **ria t elle** On avais bien rit se jour la mais quand même pauvre Clyde on lui en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mures **

Je me mis as rire avec elle depuis tout a l'heure on n'a pas arrêté de discuter dû passer avec beaucoup de nostalgie dans sa voix, mais faut dire que ça nous manque un peu as tous cette veille époque où on pouvait faire les quatre cents coups sans se soucier de ce qu'il arriverait ensuite c'était le bon vieux temps.

elle lève ses yeux vers le ciel, j'en profite pour m'allumer un joint mais alors que j'enflamme le papier elle me regarde bizarrement

**_ Ques qui a t'en veux **? demandais je

**_ Nan moi je touche pas as sa j'suis pas dans votre delire ... **

Je la toisai d'un oeil sirconpé c'est vrai quel elle est partie avant qu'on commence tous à tester toutes les merdes possible et imaginable elle est une saine d'esprit dans une ville de fou ... elle va soit sombrer soit tous nous sortir de là et sa j'en doute

je tourne la tête vers la jeune femme à mais coter elle fixait le ciel d'un air rêveur, même si elle était, a l'époque la plus mature de notre groupe, là elle ressemble à une petite fille devant un feu d'artifice . c'est si mignon

**_ hé sinon t'as un mec **

**_ euh je non je suis toujour celibataire **dit elle comme si je l'avais extirper de ses penser.** et toi t'es avec Wendy a se que j ai entendu **

**_ Hmm nan c'est plus comme un plan cul ... ou une relation libre si tu prefere **

**_ ha ok j'comprend mieux toi qui pouvais pas la blairer comment t'aurais pus sortir avec ... **

on rit tous les deux, je retire sur ma came avant de dé nouveau lui proposer, elle refuse de nouveau, une idée farfelue me traverse l'esprit, c'est alors que je lui saisis le menton plongeant mes iris glaciaux dans l'océan chaleureux des siens

Je posai mes lèvres les siennes qui était entrouverte, je soufflai la fumée qui était retenue prisonnière dans ma bouche, elle toussote un peu mais ne se dégage pas et lie ses mains derrière ma nuque je sens une chaleur progressive alors prendre place à ce même endroit, elle me brule carrément on se sépare c'est alors que je vois , des mains d'Ariane sortir des gerbes de flammes ont cri tous les deux en les voyant mais elle ne semble pas vraiment surprise de les voir

Je me reculai rapidement pour éviter de cramer vives tandis que tous les autres se ramenèrent certainement alertés par mon cri, elle a peur sa se voit dans ses orbes écarlates

* * *

_**Ariane PDV **_

Ils s'acculent tous autour de moi scrutant mes mains les ne flamment continuant de les embraser heureusement qu'il ny as que la bande de Craig, Celle de Stan, les deux connasses (Wendy et Bébé) et Érika par contre je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour qui arrête de me regarder comme un monstre de foire

Érika arriva la dernière une seringue a la main( NDA : Les seringue style RE 6, lien de l'image en fin de chapitre) alors que paniquée de plus en plus elle me planta l'aiguille dans ma jugulaire je sentis alors mon coeur battre beaucoup moins fort d'un coup

**_ Tu Tu lui a injecter quoi **demanda Wendy d'une voix blanche*** **

**_ C'est complique répondit Érika en me relevant **

**_ Après se que on as vus on peu tout entendre dit Kyle d'un ton sarcastique **

**_ Je ... Je suis ... **Comencai-je d'une petite voix** Je suis infecté Par le Virus - T Veronica **

**_ T'es un monstre Comme Érika quoi **Conclu Bébé

**_ Ta gueule **gronda Tout le petit Groupe

**_ Non , c'"est plus compliquer ... Je suis une Arme BioOrganique c'est as dire que je possede des sortes de ... **

**_ Pouvoir ? **demanda Stan

**_ Oui Mais ils sont très puissant est je ne suis pas en meusure de les controler j'ai déja blésséer quelqu un a cause de .**

A la fin de ma phrase mon regard se portea sur la joue de Craig

**_ Mais il ne s'emblale comme sa que lorsque mon coeur atteint 100 Battement minute si je reste calme et que je ne suis pas emprunt a des émotion trop forte vous et moi ne risquoons rien donc Érika pour Calmer mon coeur as injecter des anticorp du Virus T se qui calme pour moi les battement de mon coeur ... Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché sa **

Ils me regarderent tous , sauf Érika , plusieur minute avant que Clyde ne prit la parole

**_ Tu ne nous cache rien d'autre ? On peut te faire confiance ? **

**_ euh Oui c'est tout **

**_ Ghn- Pourquoi tu nous l'as -HAAA - Cacher ? **

**_ Pour Pour ... je sais pas pour eviter que vous ayez peur pour vous proteger je supose enfin j 'en ais aucune reelle idée **

Serene se rapprocha de moi et me prit la mains

**_ Aussi sure que je suis aveugle , on est tes amies et on te laissera jamais tomber même après toutes ses années d'absence **

**Il se rapprocherent tous de moi sauf les deux connasse **

**_ Elle as faillui te faire cramé craigy ! Tu peux pas la pardonner ! **

**_ Je fait se que je veux salope **

il lui tira la langue a la fin de sa phrase avec un petit air de défit les deux connasse partirent en fesant claquer leur talons sur le carrelage

Ils me sourient tous , pour une fois en 7 ans j'ai retrouver un endroit ou je me sens accepter comme je suis

* * *

**PDV ?**

C'est sa amuse toi ,tu est aussi faible que ton père a t'enticher d'humain aussi pitoyable bientôt je vais te recupere se pouvoir qui aurais du être miens la preuve tu ne peux le controlé tu est bien trop jeune ma chérie , Bien trop jeune ,trop frèle , trop Faible pour le contenir tu n'aura d'autre choix que de me seconder et ensemble dominer cette terre rempli de cloporte insignifiant ou sinon tu les rejoindra dans leur perte et je t'écraserai comme la traitre que tu sera

* * *

à Suivre

Qui peut bien être se personnage qui surveille nos ado préféré ? laisser vos suggestion dans les review ;)

* Voix sans timbre ou parler d'une voix inquiète

http(:) product/EUPYKLNXM/resident-evil-6-c-virus-syringue (PS : n'acheter rien sur se site il n'est pas sécuriser et vous risque de vous faire voler de l'argent je vous montre ce lien juste pour l'image vous voila prévenu )

enlevé les () pour accèder au lien


End file.
